A Love Lost
by The Great Exterminator
Summary: A oneshot about a troubled Sora who decides to end it all.


A LOVE LOST

'RING'. As the bell rang throughout the school, everyone rushed out of the classroom. I walked straight to my locker, looking forward to seeing Sora's face after a long and exhausting day. When I finally reached the locker, he was nowhere to be seen. Thinking he was busy, I shrugged it off and went to put my books into my locker. As I was putting everything into my locker, I noticed a piece of paper taped to the inside of my locker door. It was from Sora.

'Riku. You know how much I love you right? I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't have met you. I want you to know that it's not your fault that this is happening. I'm going to jump from the top of the Twilight Town clock tower after school today. Please don't try to stop me, it will just make things harder. I know you have tried to protect me from the bullies that picked on me before I met you, but even you can't stop everyone. I love you, forever and ever.'

As I read the note I noticed my hands were shaking, and I could feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. Everything went quiet, but I could see people talking. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I snapped out of my trance. "Riku? What's wrong?" I heard Kairi ask behind me. "I- I gotta go!" I managed to stutter out before running towards the entrance of Twilight Town High, not realizing that the note had fallen out of my hand. Kairi must have picked up the note and read it because as I ran out of the door, she yelled out "RUN RIKU!" as I ran, I remembered the day we first met.

2 YEARS AGO

I had just moved to Twilight Town from my old home in the Destiny Islands, where I had been homeschooled for most of my life. On my first day of real school, I didn't know anyone so I stayed quiet for most of the day. After school had finished, I went to leave when I saw a small kid getting beaten up in the corner of the corridor. He was small and had brown hair which went off in all directions. 2 older guys had his arms pinned against the wall, while another guy was filling his body with punches and kicks. The kid didn't even stand up for himself, he just took the beatings one after another.

I winced at every punch he took, and felt like I had to do something. "Hey!" I yelled out. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" _Fuck, did I really just say something so cliché? _As soon as they heard me, they dropped the kid and surrounded me. I don't want to go into details, but let's just say that they didn't come near me or the kid for a long time after. I walked over to the kid and he was curled up on his side, clutching his stomach. I walked over to him and stretched out my hand. "Hey. Are you ok?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

He looked at me for a minute before pushing my hand away and shooting me a dirty look. "I'm fine," he mumbled grumpily. He winced before rubbing his shoulder. The boy grabbed his bag off of the corridor floor before walking down the stairs. Dumbfounded, I walked down and followed him. As we walked out the school, I saw him look behind his shoulder and look at me. We got a few hundred metres down the road before he lost his temper. "Why are you following me!" he shouted. "You should have heard the stories by now. I don't get why it's such a big deal that I'm gay!" I stood there staring at him before finally speaking. "since you don't know, Whoever you are," I said in a mocking tone. "I just started here. And why would I care that you are gay. Its just a lifestyle. And I am too" His face turned from anger to sadness before he burst into tears. I was never good in these situations, so I did the first thing that popped into my head. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, which caused him to cry even harder. I was about to let go before he wrapped his arms around my chest and wouldn't let go. When I looked down at him I saw streams of tears falling from his eyes. "Thank you," the boy whispered before letting go. "My name's Sora. What's yours?" he asked, still sniffling slightly. I smiled at him. "Riku. Nice to meet you Sora."

PRESENT DAY

I was running with everything I had to get to the clock tower as fast as I could, not caring who or what I knocked over on the way. My legs were aching, my chest was throbbing and my eyes were becoming clouded from tiredness. But I couldn't stop, not for anything. As I got there, I saw sora standing at the edge. He was staring out across the town. "SORA!" I screamed before he had a chance to jump. He shook slightly before looking down at me. Tears flooded his face. "SORA PLEASE, DON'T DO IT! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" he closed his eyes before falling forward.

It all happened so fast. One second he was standing on top of the tower, and the next he had hit the ground with a crunch. Without thinking I ran over to his side and held him in my arms. "Sora, Sora wake up. Come on Sora, just open your eyes." His eyes fluttered open slowly. "R- Riku?" he said weakly. I felt tears falling from my face. "Why Sora, Why?" I cried. He smiled at me softly. "You will be fine without me. But before I go I want you to know one very important thing." I started crying even harder before nodding, indicating for him to keep talking. He kept smiling before coming up to my ear. "I will always love you Riku" he said before kissing my cheek. As more tears fell from my face, I found it hard to speak. "I w-will always l-love you t-too S-Sora." I spluttered out. He smiled again before his eyes fluttered shut and he fell limp in my arms. "Sora? Sora wake up." I said shaking him. "SORA FOR FUCK SAKE WAKE UP!" I screamed before losing it and burstinginto tears on his limp shoulder.


End file.
